


why do we have a mistletoe?

by fourthdimnsion



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Life, Pregnancy, someone from the gilliganverse deserves to be happy on christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthdimnsion/pseuds/fourthdimnsion
Summary: Lalo is pretty clueless about the purpose of this plant, and Kim reflects about their life.
Relationships: Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca/Kim Wexler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	why do we have a mistletoe?

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas and happy holidays y'all!

“Kim, what’s the purpose of a mistletoe?” 

She frowns. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, on Christmas. Why is the mistletoe such a common thing on Christmas?” 

Kim tilts her head to the side, then looks at the plant that’s been twirling between Lalo’s fingers, subtly noticing how the golden ring highlights itself on his finger with the dim lightning of the room. Back then, when they decided to establish a serious relationship, this scene was always so sweet to be dreaming of. Within a span of four years married, it’s still sweet as ever. The two — _this year would be three_ — of them, building a Christmas tree together and having to stop only because her husband is clueless of what a mistletoe is. Kim would’ve never thought that she would be more happier than this, but the giggle that left her lips when Lalo looked at her was unavoidable. 

“It’s a lore,” she answers. “Mistletoes are seen as a symbol of fertility and life, so people tend to kiss under it.” And she moisten her lips, finding it very funny of Lalo to keep himself still clueless with her explanation. “Can’t give you further explanations about it, that’s all I know for now.” 

“You’ve never questioned why?” He asks and she comes closer. 

“Not really. I’ve never felt much interested in Christmas at all.” 

That’s when Lalo tilts his head, and Kim knows that’s his kind of way into saying “oh, Kim,” without properly phrasing it. He had learned with time to not do that, and it’s, sometimes, bearable when she sees his kitty eyes blinking behind his glasses, shiny as the top star of the tree.

Lalo gets up from his seat. “Well,” he says, brushing it off. “If that’s real…” 

Kim smiles when he raises the mistletoe above their heads, between them. 

“Really?” She asks, more surprised than skeptical. 

“It’s worth giving a try,” Lalo says, blinking. “ _Además_ , think about the little one that’s coming soon. Our family is growing, Kim. We should celebrate that.” 

Something about his words are reassuring, but in an odd way. For someone that has been standing on her own feet, Kim has surely found a home with the right person. _And sooner it’ll extend_ , she’s reminded of that detail when Lalo touches her belly and softly runs his hand over the baby bump. Three to four months, and it’ll get bigger and bigger. It’s terrifying to think of, but she’s steady when it’s Lalo’s warmth that’s holding her, and it’s in his embrace that she’ll find strength to keep going. 

She stares at it for a little while when she raises her head and leans onto him, sealing their love with a delicate kiss under the mistletoe. In the warm, in the cold, when nothing is left but them. Kim holds his face as Lalo slides his hand to her hip, and they’re closer. In the poor, in the wealth, no matter what. It’s the two of them that sooner will be three, and nothing will change what they are now; a family, a place to trust, a home.

**Author's Note:**

> idk maybe that's the right moment to say that i'm very glad that i've met the better call saul/breaking bad fandom. i've said countless times that they're all supportive and peaceful and creative, and now, more than ever, i wanted to put an emphasis on that. thanks for everything :')


End file.
